Boys Meet Girls
by Salary Dam
Summary: Di musim panas, hal paling asik dilakukan adalah... "BUKA BAJU!" -PLAK- Maaf, Junpei ngaco.  Jawabannya goukon! Oleh karena itu, Junpei dan para cowok SEES pergi goukon ke Mandragora. Apa yang akan mereka temukan?  P3. One-shot. Crack?


A/N : Akhirnya… debut Salary Dam di category **Persona Series**! _–plokplokplok-_

Sebelumnya memang Salary Dam (SD) udah sering bikin fic Persona, tapi di-post di category terdahulu yakni **Megami Tensei. **Buat yang mau lihat jejak SD, silahkan mampir ke profile saya!–**ditonjok- **Eniwei, soal fic ini… yah… buat yang dulu baca fic saya pasti tahu deh… another CRAP. Fic gak lucu yang tak pantas ada! CHUIH! Ini fic Persona 3 yang tokoh utamanya cowok alias Minato, karena saya gak main P3P. Kapan-kapan aja ketemunya ya MShe! **–dibakar-**

**WARNING : Gak lucu, OOC, lebay, dan bikin muak. Apabila muak berlanjut minum Baygon –ditendang-**

Disclaimer : Persona 3? Oh, itu anaknya ATLUS kan?

x x x

Matahari memancarkan sinarnya. Sinar itu sangat terik. Bahkan agak _terlalu _terik. Siang ini adalah siang terpanas yang pernah anggota SEES rasakan. Saat ini mereka ada di dorm. Minato lagi nonton TV, Junpei klepek-klepek di sofa, Yukari baca yaoi, Shinjiro baca buku, Ken lagi main sama Koromaru, Aigis overheat, Akihiko kentut gak bilang-bilang (_karena jaim)_, dan Fuuka garuk-garuk pantat. Oiya, Mitsuru lagi rapat OSIS di sekolah.

"PUANAAASSS!"

Tiba-tiba Junpei beranjak dengan wajah gondok. "APA-APAAN SIH NI MATAHARI? NYOLOT AJA SAMA GUE!"

Minato hanya menghela nafas. "Apa boleh buat… sekarang kan sedang musim panas."

Junpei masih kesal. "Leader, mau tahu hal apa yang paling asik pas panas begini?"

Minato mengerinyitkan dahi.

"Jawabannya…"Junpei menyeringai. "BUKA BAJU!"

Junpei habis digebukin Yukari. The End.

"TIME, TIME! Aku cuma bercanda girls!" Junpei menghentikan Yukari yang tengah memukulinya dengan doujin yaoi. "Maksudku… CARI CEWEK!"

"Aduh, Stupei."Yukari menggerutu."Jangan bertingkah bodoh dong. Gerah ngeliatnya!"

"Mau nggak kepanasan? BUKA BAJU!"Balas Junpei.

Junpei habis digebukin Yukari (lagi).

"Memangnya kamu mau mencari cewek dengan cara bagaimana?"Tanya Fuuka yang daritadi memperhatikan.

"Fuh… gampang!" Junpei tersenyum. "Aku, leader, dan cowok-cowok lainnya akan _goukon_ ke Mandragora!"

_**(goukon = semacam kencan gerombolan. Jadi beberapa cowok dan cewek berkumpul dan saling mengakrabkan diri)**_

"Goukon? Halah emang masih jaman."Yukari mencibir. "Memang kamu mau ngajak siapa?"

"Ya cowok-cowok di sini! Akihiko-senpai, Shinjiro-senpai, Ken…"Jawab Junpei.

"Lho, kenapa aku juga?"Akihiko yang duduk di meja makan kaget.

"Aku kan masih SD…"Ken yang sedang bermain dengan Koromaru juga kaget.

"Bodoh! Mestinya kamu bangga Ken. Kamu anak SD pertama yang merasakan NIKMAT DUNIAWI."Junpei mendengus, setelah itu digebukin Yukari (lagi).

"Aku nggak ikut." Ujar Shinjiro sinis.

"Ayolah senpai! Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup! Emang senpai lagi ngapain sih?" Junpei menghampiri senpai-nya itu. Dia pun melongok untuk buku yang dibaca Shinji. Isinya… '_CAMPUR TERONG DENGAN ADONAN VANILLA, MAKA JADILAH CAKE ENAK DAN SEHAT'_. Dia sweatdropped. "Pokoknya senpai harus ikut! Sebagai gantinya…" Junpei berpikir sebentar. "… Akan kukasih buku resep warisan nenekku!"

"… OKE." Shinji langsung napsu. Junpei sweatdropped lagi.

"Kalo begitu oke ya, kita cowok-cowok goukon!"

* * *

Minato, Junpei, Akihiko, Ken, dan Shinjiro sampai di Mandragora. Kebetulan ada kumpulan cewek yang juga mau goukon di sana. Mereka memesan satu ruangan lalu duduk di sofa yang ada.

"Ehem," Junpei berkata dengan agak malu, "Salam kenal, girls!"

"S-Salam kenal juga!" Jawab salah seorang cewek. Cewek itu berambut coklat pendek dan berjaket hijau.

"H-Halo."Cewek di sebelahnya berambut hitam panjang berbando dan berjaket merah.

"Hai, guys!" Di sebelahnya lagi ada cewek berambut merah yang dikuncir dua.

"S-Selamat… siang…" Lalu terakhir seorang cewek bertopi biru.

Mereka pun mulai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing… setelah itu situasi hening. Junpei dkk terlalu malu, begitu juga para cewek.

"J-Jadi!" Junpei berujar, berusaha membuyarkan situasi canggung. "K-Kalian murid SMA mana?"

Cewek berambut coklat menjawab. "K-Kami dari Yasogami High. Kalian dari Gekkoukan ya?"

"Iya!"

Tiba-tiba Ken gemetar. Minato menyadarinya. "Kamu kenapa Ken, mau pipis?"

"Ano…" Gumam Ken. "… Apa benar namamu Rise Kujikawa?"

"Eh? Iya, aku Rise," Gadis berambut merah mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu…" Lanjut Ken. "… KAMU PASTI RISETTE, KAN! A-AKU KEN AMADA, FANS BERATMU! T-TOLONG TANDA TANGAN DI… SIAL, GAK BAWA KERTAS! KALO GITU! TANDA TANGAN DI… KEMEJAKU!"

Yang lain nganga. Cewek rambut merah tertawa lalu mengambil pulpen yang ada di atas meja. Ia pun mendekat untuk menulis di kantong kemeja sekolah Ken. "Oke, untuk Ken Amada… terus dukung Risette ya. Love."

"Y-YANG LEMBUT, RISETTE. GELI."

Cewek rambut merah jadi agak ilfil.

"A, anu…" Cewek berambut hitam melihat ke arah Akihiko. "S-Sanada, ya…?"

Akihiko panik. "I-IYA!"

"M-Makanan kesukaanmu apa…?"

Karena gugup, Akihiko gak tahu mau ngomong apa."HAH? P… PROTEIN!"

Cewek-cewek nganga. Hidung Junpei megar. Shinjiro geleng-geleng. Ken speechless. Minato mau nganga, tapi jaim.

"H-Hahaha! Akihiko-senpai memang jago ngebanyol! Kalau kamu… Rise, ya? Kamu suka apa…"

Cewek rambut merah tersenyum. "Aku sih suka…"

Ken nyerocos. "AKU."

Semua diam.

"Kalau… Arisato? Tipe cewek kesukaanmu seperti apa?" Tanya cewek berambut coklat.

"Yah," Minato berpikir. "Aku suka cewek berambut coklat."

Cewek berambut coklat tertegun.

"Aku juga suka cewek yang memakai aksesori warna merah."

Cewek berbando merah tertegun.

"Dan cewek yang jago membidik."

Cewek bertopi biru tertegun.

"Juga cewek yang menyukai warna pink."

Cewek berkuncir dua tertegun.

"Singkatnya, aku…" Minato memberi jeda, sementara 4 cewek itu tak sabar menunggu, berdebar-debar. "Aku suka pacarku."

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! KAMU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!" Cewek-cewek shock.

"WOI MINATO, BEGO! KENAPA KAMU NGOMONG BEGITU?"

"Lho, kita kan tidak boleh bohong." Jawab Minato cool.

Junpei berbisik. "Kalau kamu bilang begitu cewek-cewek ini akan merasa dipermainkan!"

Minato mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak mau mempermainkan Yukari."

"JADI KAMU TEGA MEMPERMAINKAN AKU!" Junpei ngamuk.

"YA." Minato mendengus. Junpei facepalm.

Ken senyam-senyum. "Risette, mau main teka-teki nggak?"

Cewek berambut merah menengok. "Oh, boleh!"

"Tinta apa yang awet dan nggak pernah habis?"

"Umm… tinta gurita!"

"Salah, hehehe."

"Uung… kalau begitu apa dong?"

"Tintaku (_cintaku) _padamu, sayang."

Junpei, Minato, Akihiko, dan Shinjiro muntah. Cewek berambut hitam ketawa keras-keras, cewek berambut coklat berwajah ilfil, cewek berambut biru bengong, dan cewek berambut merah ketawa setengah hati.

"NAJIS LU KEN. NAJIS, SUMPAH." Teriak Junpei. Tapi dia pura-pura cuek. "Eh! Ngomong-ngomong kita kok belom nyanyi ya? Ayo, mulai karaokean!"

Mesin karaoke pun dinyalakan, dengan lagu yang dipasang secara random. Lagu pertama berjudul… "_Rise to the Sky, Risette"._

"Oh! Ini laguku." Cewek berambut merah berdiri dan memegang mike.

Gak ada angin gak ada kentut, Ken nimbrung dengan mike yang satu lagi. "Aku ikut, Risette! Aku hafal lagu ini!"

Cewek rambut merah ngangguk-ngangguk cuek. Lalu mereka bernanyi (_dan menari juga, untuk Ken)_. Meski setengah hati, yang lain bertepuk tangan. Skornya… 83 (_suara Rise sih bagus, tapi suara Ken? Ha! Jangan ditanya). _Lagu berikutnya… "_Bunda"._

"Hah? Lagu siapa ini? Potret?" Junpei bingung. "Lagu apa sih. Ganti ya…"

Shinji berdiri. "TUNGGU. Aku mau nyanyi."

"EEEHHH?"

"Cinta ibu adalah hal terindah. Ehem. KUBUKA ALBUM BIRUUU…" Shinji langsung nyanyi dengan suara nge-bass-nya. Yang lain sibuk menahan tawa. Skornya… 17. Shinji mupeng.

Setelah selesai, Junpei beranjak. "Oke oke, STOP. Lagu berikutnya… "_Go go Power Ranger"? _Buset ini gak ada lagu yang bener ya…"

Tiba-tiba Ken dan cewek bertopi biru berdiri di saat bersamaan. "Aku saja yang nyanyi!" Sadar, mereka berdua menengok ke satu sama lain. Akhirnya tanpa ditunda lagi, duet!

"GO GO POWER RANGER!" Teriak Ken sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"HOUOOUOOOO" Cewek bertopi juga (_lho emang ada huouooo-nya ya? Tak tau lah)._

Yang lain geleng-geleng. Skornya… 100! Sulit dipercaya! Ternyata belakangan ketauan cewek bertopi biru telah memanipulasi alat tersebut. Ya enggak lah. Skornya 21. Duo itu tak bisa berkomentar. Setelah beberapa lagu lagi, mereka memutuskan untuk mematikan mesin karaoke dan menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan di meja.

"S-Sepertinya Aragaki itu keren ya?" Bisik cewek berambut coklat, yang dibalas anggukan 2 cewek lain (_cewek bertopi kecapekan jingkrak-jingkrak)_. "Aku ingin ngobrol dengannya, tapi…"

"_**Bang, SMS~ siapa~ ini bang~"**_

…

"Oh, HP-ku. Ibu-ibu supermarket menelpon…" Shinjiro mengambil HP-nya.

'_KENAPA RINGTONE-NYA SEPERTI ITU?' _Pikir semua orang.

'_NGAPAIN IBU-IBU SUPERMARKET NELEPON DIA?' _Pikir semua orang.

'_LEBIH PENTING LAGI, ITU KAN DERING TELEPON! KENAPA DIA MALAH MAKE YANG ADA KATA SMS-NYA?' _Pikir semua orang.

Setelah menutup telepon, tiba-tiba Shinjiro berdiri. "Aku harus pergi."

"Hah? Mau ke mana, senpai?" Tanya Junpei.

"Ini penting banget. Bye."

"T-Tunggu! Sebenarnya mau ngapain sih?"

"Di supermarket sedang ada diskon sayur mayur."

"NGGAK PENTING!"

"PENTING TAHU!"

"PENTINGAN MANA, ITU ATAU CEWEK?"

"WORTEL, KUBIS, DAN BAYAM!" Dengan itu, Shinjiro melesat meninggalkan Junpei yang banjir ingus & air mata, Ken yang masih pingsan, Minato yang ngaca, Akihiko yang latihan mengucapkan kata _"H-HAI CEWEK, PROTEIN ITU ENAK LHO!', _serta cewek-cewek yang sweatdropped.

"UGH… -_SROOOT-_" Junpei narik ingus. "… Tapi ya sudahlah. Makannya kan sudah, ayo minumannya dinikmati!"

Cewek-cewek mengangguk, lalu meminum minuman yang tersedia di atas meja. Junpei juga. Minato masih sibuk ngaca, Ken masih pingsan, Akihiko sadar bahwa cewek lebih suka hormon daripada protein, karena itu dia mengganti kata dan latihan bilang "_H-HAI CEWEK, HORMONKU BANYAK LHO!"_.

Setelah puas bernarsis ria, Minato melihat ke arah teman-temannya. "Oi Junpei, sekarang…" Tapi Junpei cuma diam. Minato agak bingung. "Junpei…?"

"MINATOOOOO!" Tiba-tiba Junpei nangis keras-keras sambil merangkul Minato.

"HAH!" Minato menjauh. "Kenapa lo?"

Tangis Junpei makin menjadi-jadi. "Tuh kan, kamu juga meninggalkan aku! LELAKI SAMA SAJA, SEMUA BEGITU!"

Minato sweat dropped. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat firasat buruk, lalu bergegas melihat botol minuman yang ada di atas meja. Namanya… "_BIR CAP HIDUNG PANJANG, PRODUKSI IGOR & REKAN"_.

"AAAAARGGGHHHH!" Minato histeris. "I-Ini bir! Apa kalian tidak apa-apa…"

Belum selesai Minato ngomong, cewek berambut coklat berdiri dan menunjukkan jarinya ke Akihiko. "HEH COWOK UBANAN! KELIHATANNYA KAMU KUAT. LAWAN AKU!"

Akihiko tersinggung. "U-UBANAN! Rambutku memang putih dari sononya!"

"SEBODO TEUING! LAKI-LAKI TIDAK BICARA, HANYA BERTARUNG!" Cewek rambut coklat langsung mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang Akihiko. Mereka berdua pun terlibat pertarungan sengit.

"Uh… Panas…" Gumam cewek rambut merah. Perlahan, ia melepaskan dasi dan…

"T-TUNGGU! JANGAN BUKA BAJU DI SINI!" Minato panik.

"STRIP! STRIP!" Oh, itu Junpei.

"JANGAN NGACO!" Minato memukul kepala Junpei. Sementara Ken yang baru bangun, langsung mimisan melihat cewek rambut merah.

Melihat Ken mimisan, cewek rambut hitam ketawa dengan sangat tidak indah. "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cewek bertopi biru tiba-tiba berdiri, mengeluarkan pistol. "PERSONAAAAAAAA"

'_! Persona…?' _Sebelum sempat bertanya, Minato keburu berguling ke lantai untuk menghindari tembakan si cewek topi biru. Bola matanya menjadi lebih belo dari bola tenes ketika melihat lubang peluru di tembok Mandragora. "AJI GILE LU!" Akhirnya jaim-nya rontok, kata-kata ndeso-nya keluar. "NYOLOT YA SAMA GUE! KALO PISTOL SIH GUE JUGA PUNYA! PERSONAAAAAAA" Saking paniknya, Minato refleks ngeluarin Evoker dan menembakkannya ke kepalanya sendiri. Persona yang keluar… PIXIE.

"WHAAAAT! OIYA, GUE LUPA GANTI PERSONA!"

Cewek bertopi biru semakin mendekat. "MENYERAHLAH. ANGKAT TANGAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

"… Baiklah, rapat pertama selesai sampai di sini." Lho, siapa ini? Oh, Mitsuru. Latar berganti ke ruang OSIS di Gekkoukan High. Mitsuru sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis sementara anggota OSIS lain sibuk mendengarkan.

Hidetoshi Odagiri mengangkat tangan. "Kirijo-san, bolehkan saya menyalakan TV? Saya ingin melihat berita."

"Silakan, Odagiri." Mitsuru mengangguk. Hidetoshi pun mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV. Channel berita muncul.

"_BREAKING NEWS. 4 ORANG SISWI YASOGAMI HIGH DAN 4 ORANG SISWA GEKKOUKAN HIGH TELAH MENGACAU DI KARAOKE MANDRAGORA. PERISTIWA INI MENGAKIBATKAN 2 LUKA-LUKA, 1 MIMISAN, 3 PINGSAN, DAN 1 SINTING. SALAH SEORANG SISWA KELIHATANNYA ADALAH ROH KARENA DIA TERUS MENEMBAKKAN PISTOL KE KEPALANYA SENDIRI TAPI TIDAK MATI-MATI."_

"…" Mitsuru diam. Tiba-tiba dia beranjak dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"M-Mau ke mana, Kirijo-senpai? Rapatnya belum selesai…" Ujar Chihiro.

"… Saya harus pulang. Saya harus melakukan EXECUTION."

x x x

A/N : Fuuh! Maaf kepanjangan. Gombal Ken yang 'Tinta' itu saya kutip dari buku teka-teki di Gramedia (?). Thanks ya, yang bikin buku itu!

Kenapa tiba-tiba saya jadi pengen bikin Akihiko/Mitsuru ya?**–ditinju- **Oiya saya lagi nyari Beta nih, ada yang mau? **-dibuang ke sungai-****  
**

Thanks for reading! I love you guys! Sebenernya saya gak tau fic ini lucu atau enggak. Kalo berkenan, silakan jawab lewat review XD

**OMAKE!**

Bagaimana kalau cewek-cewek SEES yang goukon? Mereka goukon di Mandragora dengan cowok berambut bowl, cowok berheadphone, cowok macho, dan cowok berambut pirang yang berbinar.

Yukari : Umm… Tatsumi ya? Tipe kesukaan-mu seperti apa?

Cowok macho : -panik + gugup- A… AKU SUKA COWOK!

Semua mingkem. **-PLAK-**


End file.
